(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for supporting a television receiver in position above a bed.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A bedstead television support is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,957, a support being attachable to the footboard of a bed and arranged to position a television receiver with the picture tube in vertical position and facing a person on the bed.
The present invention adjustably mounts a support frame on the headboard of a bed with the vertical portion of the support frame being rotatable and the horizontal portion of the support frame adjustably positioning a television receiver in face down relation by means of a carrier suspended from the horizontal portion of the support frame. The television receiver and its horiznotally disposed downwardly facing picture tube can therefore be adjustably positioned in a number of locations with respect to a patient lying in face up position on the bed.